


Let Me..

by Ziamsession



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Zayn, Riding, Smut, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamsession/pseuds/Ziamsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam comes back from work really tired and Zayn takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me..

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote on tumblr   
> My tumblr is : Ziamsession

Liam just got back from a tiring day at work the apartment is dark.   
“Babe?” He sees Zayn’s head popping from the painting room then coming out. He smiles and walks to a shirtless zayn and holds him close hugging him tightly then groaning at the pain which is almost everywhere neck, shoulders and back just everything.  
“What’s wrong Love?” Zayn whispers as he nuzzles his neck.  “Everything hurts babe I feel like I can’t even take my clothes off” he sighs out.   
Zayn pulls back looking at lifting his hand to smooth the furrowed eyebrows. “Mmmmm” Liam moans at the pressure and Zayn says suddenly “come on”. “What?” Liam asks.  
 “Going to take care of you” as soon as they are in the room Zayn starts undressing him slowly as he places soft kisses. “Help me and lift your legs babe”  Taking his pants and boxers off, he turns to head to the bed but Zayn catches his hand and smiles at him come here and goves him a lingering kiss “lay on your stomach in the middle, just a second and I’ll be back”.  
He comes back. And Liam can’t even lift his head to turn it back and see what he’s up to.  
He feels the bed dip “babe what are we doing?” Liam says voice muffled by the pillow.  
“YOU are not doing anything, but me? I’m giving you a massage just relax” massaging the soles of his feet first then He warns him “this is a bit cold ok” as he puts the oil, he starts kneading his legs “ummmphhh” he keeps at it for a minute or two then does the same to the other leg.   
Straddling his thighs he strats with his thighs his thumb so close to Liam’s balls. Liam jumped a bit. “Is something wrong babe?” Zayn asks innocently as he kneeds from the lowest part if his thighs till he gets to his bum thumbs rubbing gently his perineum. And a filthy but still soft moan breaks out of Liam’s mouth.  Zayn smirks at that and moves forward to start massaging his back, neck and shoulders and Liam can feel Zayn’s half hard cock pocking his bum but he almost forget. Almost! as Zayn starts massaging him “oh yeah, mmmmph babe yeah, fuck, fuck just right there”   
Zayn chuckles “filthy babe”  He hears a muffled “shut up” and he just laughs.  
Zayn’s now fully hard started grinding slowly against Liam’s ass.  Liam turns so his cheek is on the pillow “Is that a part of the session” doing his best to smirk. Instead he looks soft, sleepy and aroused.  Zayn gives a low chuckle and leans both hands on the side of Liam’s head whispering “only for you Mr.Payne” .   
"Fuck babe I’m already half hard and I want you so bad but I don’t think I can do anything about it so tired” Liam groans as Zayn kisses his neck.  “Who said you’d do anything babe” he says and moves off Liam. “Turn on your back” .  
And Liam does. Seeing Zayn already got rid of his boxers his stroking his cock slowly he moans out a “fuck” Zayn smirks. “I worked you up that bad babe?” Zayn asks in a low husky voice “so wet Liam” he says stroking his thumb at the wet trail on Liam’s cock as his other hand holds it up. He licks it moaning filthily. “Zayn if you keep doing this I’m going to cum”.   
Zayn smirks and leans to suck at the head of his cock. “Oh, shit” Liam cries. Zayn pulls back quickly kissing the head once. And takes the lube straddling Liam. He starts fingering himself. Liam wants to touch him so bad wants to grip his waist till he leaves fingertip marks, want to stroke zayn’s cock. But he really can’t his shoulders hurt so bad.  “Oh Liam” Zayn moans.   
He removes his fingers. And lifts himself up holding Liam’s cock till the tip catches his wet hole “fuck babe you’re so tight” he takes his time taking Liam’s cock inch after inch till he’s all in. Liam’s eyes are closed. Zayn leans forward on his hands kissing Liam’s neck “you good babe”  “So fucking good”  Zayn huffs a laugh and starts to slowly lifts himself up and down on Liam’s cock. If it’s any other time Liam would say Zayn is teasing him but he knows for sure it’s not to jostle him roughly if he picked up the pace. “God babe I want to come please” Liam moans. Zayn leans to kiss him tongue licking the back of his teeth. And Zayn lifts himself up now but tightening around on Liam’s cock as he does. He continues doing this till Liam comes hands clutching the sheets so hard. Getting Zayn over the edge too. 

*** 

After Zayn cleaned Liam and himself and they’re laying next to each other.  “S-so you were planning this” Liam says. Eyes closed.  
 “What?” Zayn answers half sleep.  
 “The sex”   
Zayn chuckled “yeah Leeyum I wanted to take advantage of you when you were weak and vulnerable” he turns to face liam who’s laughing looking back at him. “with all this pain I knew weren’t going to sleep well but I do Know you sleep like a baby after sex so..”  
“So it’s just you being thoughtful” Liam teases.   
"Shut up and go to sleep Leeyum”


End file.
